


Ruby at the Weapons Museum

by TheRoboticBride



Category: RWBY
Genre: Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-24 22:18:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16184306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRoboticBride/pseuds/TheRoboticBride
Summary: The museum isn't really isn't all that Ruby thought it would be.





	Ruby at the Weapons Museum

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short little drabble on these two great sisters. Takes place before they enter Beacon.

“...It’s….It’s….”

“...yeah?”

“...It’s _JUST A SPEAR?_ ” Ruby yelled suddenly at the museum display, leaning intently forward at the antique weapon safely resting in its glass case. Yang, upon hearing the sudden shriek, instinctively recoiled back a few feet.

“Whoa whoa! Keep it quiet there sis!” Yang, having recovered, moved forward toward Ruby putting her hand on her shoulder pulling her back towards her. “What do you mean ‘its just a spear’? Its an antique!”

“But...it doesn't even have _a gun_ on it! Or mecha-shift mechanisms! I mean it’s cool and all just I mean you know I was thinking it would have like, you know, guns and stuff! That’d be awesome! Like, antique guns, maybe stick a old blunderbuss on the bottom of an ancient sword or maybe some weird dust weapons!” The words spilled out of Ruby’s mouth at a very fast pace, Yang being able to keep up due to years of living with her.

“How did people even  _survive_ before modern weapons? How do you kill a Grimm with… a pointy stick?!”

“Come on Ruby, I think you're underestimating them a bit there. Aura is pretty powerful, and someone trained even with a simple weapon could do pretty great! I mean, just look at me!” Yang finished by punching her fists together with a wide grin on her face.

“Yea… yea your right. Sorry, I just thought there would be some cool dust mechanisms or…” Ruby trailed off. “I don’t mean to sound like a brat or anything though! I’m having fun just being here!” Ruby looked up at Yang saying the last sentence a bit anxiously, worried that she may have offended her older sister.

“Hey, hey, it’s fine! I figured you might be bored by some of the antiques here. That’s why I bought these!” Yang pulled out some tickets from her front pockets, a big toothy grin looking at Ruby expectantly.

“Whahhhh! Are those tickets to the SDC’s Dust Weapons display?! Ohmygodohmygod thank youuuu!” Ruby launched herself at her sister almost knocking her over, hugging her and dangling by her shoulders.

“Hehe, no problem Rubbles. Let’s go before the line gets _too_ big, eh?”


End file.
